Batman's Back
by thecurlEgurl
Summary: Batman and Robin are reunited after Batman calls upon a favor. Stern Batman, Five teenagers, million dollar house...what will happen? And i also have a new twist (new for this story)...Trigon as Slade's new boss and Slade want's to bring him to earth!
1. Nightmare

"Robin! Robin open up!" Cyborge pounded on the door a few times before completely knocking it over. "Uh, opps."

"Great, now when he wakes up he'll be pissed off at us." Raven narrowed her eyes and gave Cy a mean look.

"What?! It's not like I meant to! Cyborge tried to defend himself.

"Please no fighting." Starfire floated down the hall towards Raven and Cy. She was wearing purple silk pajamas and innocently clutching a brown fuzzy teddy bear. "Are we not all here to help our friend Robin?" She asked.

"Yea...your right...sorry star."

"Whatever, lets just go inside." Raven led the way. (I don't mean to make Raven sound like a jerk or anything, but I thought if this ever happened she would be probably be short with everyone and cranky from lack of sleep.)

Starfire's hands lit up Robin's surprising large room. It was filled with evidence items, clues, countless articles, etc. All three present titans were amazed. It was completely silent until Starfire asked "Does anyone know why Beast Boy has chosen not to accompany us?"

"Maybe he didn't hear the screams." Cy suggested.

"But how could anyone no hear them?" Starfire looked confused.

Cyborge only shrugged. "Let's focus on finding Robin before we worry about BB."

"What an excellent idea." Starfire smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A scream came from within Robin's room.

"We must be getting closer." Raven announced.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Cyborge asked her. "Robin's room is huge!"

"And we don't have very much light, maybe someone could help us out." Raven turned to look at Cyborge.

"Oh yea." Cy turned on his built-in flashlight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" An even louder scream was heard.

"This way." Raven made a left turn that led them straight to Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire was the first to notice Robin's bed in the corner. She rushed over to him; the other Titans quickly followed.

"Should we just shake 'em and wake him up?" Cyborge asked.

"No!" Starfire quickly responded. "We must not harm him in any way while he is asleep."

Not harm him Star, just give him a nudge." Cy said.

"Well whatever we do, we should do it quickly. Dreams are the only place where Robin's logic can't help him." Raven made a very good point.

"When Larry broke reality he couldn't use logic either." Beast Boy entered the room; the other three titans turned to look at him.

Glorious! Our friend Beat Boy has come to join us as we wake Robin from his slumber!" It was kind of scary how peppy Starfire was this late at night, or rather early in the morning (it's like 2:30 AM).

"Yea...I thought he would have woken himself up and stopped screaming by now. "BB rubbed his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed so loud that he almost blew the titans away.

"Okay, he suffered enough." Raven said bluntly.

"Yea," Cyborge walked over to Robin, picked him up by the shoulders and shook him (he did this of course against Starfire's wishes). "Robin!" Cy yelled right into his friend's ear.

Robin of course immediately woke up. He was sweating and gasping for air. His mouth was hoarse from screaming and his ears stung from all the loud noises. He looked around and saw the four other titans at the foot of his bed. "What? What is going on?" He asked. "Why are you all in my room?"

"Dude, we heard you screaming. How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep with AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH all night long??" Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Ignore him." Raven said in monotone. "We were all seriously worried."

"Oh yes, I was worried something awful had happened." Starfire rushed to give Robin a hug. He pulled back. His cheeks were red and he was clearly embarrassed that his friends thought they needed to save him from his own nightmares.

"Well I'm fine. You can all leave." Robin got out of bed. "I'll show you to the door." His embarrassment had quickly turned to annoyance and anger.

"No thanks." Cyborge said with an attitude. "We don't want to disturb the mighty Robin anymore." He walked out of the room with Beast Boy close behind him.

"But Robin..." Starfire had been hurt most of all by Robin's sharp words. "We just wanted to help."

Robin paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Listen Star I'm-" but she had already left. Only Raven remained.

"You don't know how much that hurt her." Raven turned and exited the room.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! How did you like it? I know it ended on sort of a sour note...but hey...there are plenty more chapter to come! R&R please! Tell me if u have any ideas for the next chapters, I am totally open to ideas. ï 


	2. Breakfast

CHAPTER 2

"Beep Beep Beep...SLAM!" Beast Boy slapped the off button on his alarm clock and rolled out of bed. Last night had been a little too dramatic for his taste and he was in no mood to deal with any of the Titans this morning. But still, it was his turn to cook breakfast, so he had better get started on it.

BB put on some green pants and a loose while T shirt before he began walking down the hall. Since he didn't want to risk waking any of the other titans, Beast Boy turned himself into a mouse and crawled under the emergency door. He then took the emergency stairs up to Titan Kitchen. When he arrived the kitchen was filled with the smell of moldy dishes. "Robin was supposed to wash those last night." He grumbled, still half asleep.

Since cooking was not his favorite past time, BB had learned over the years how to make it more enjoyable. He took out a few pots, some pans and a couple feet of rope. He then tied the pans and pots to himself; one big pan over his torso, two over his shoulders and one pot on his head. "Now all cooking supplies shall fear me muahaha!" BB gave a fake yet surprisingly evil laugh. "Hiya...hiiiiiiiiiiiya!" BB imitated some of Robin's fighting moves. He jumped up into the air and attempted to do a kung fu kick...he landed on his back. "Ouch." But BB got up and once again started to fight more cooking supplies. He was having enough fun not to notice that Raven had just walked in.

She starred at him for a few seconds before asking, "Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

He froze; no one had ever caught him doing this during his breakfast shift before. What should he do? Act cool, or run away and hide. Act cool. "Ummm, nothing...just ya know...just chill'n...practicing some fighting moves."BB looked at his nails and tried to act like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

Raven starred at him for a minute. "Well, I'm going to be reading on the couch. Tell me if you need any help fighting the invisible kitchen monsters." Then she walked away.

BB immediately took off the pans. His cheeks were bright red. "Well I'll just get started on breakfast then!" He called out to Raven; she didn't even turn around. "Stupid, stupid." He hit himself in the head. He had already made a fool of himself in front of Raven and it wasn't even noon.

BREAKFAST

"This stuff isn't too bad." Cyborge shoveled food into his open mouth. "BB I got to say, you've out done yourself this time."

"Thanx," BB didn't seem to really be listening to Cyborge. He was too busy looking at Raven on the couch. What did she think of him now?

"So what's in these eggs that make 'em taste so good?" Cy asked. "Bacon! It's bacon right?"

"Tofu bacon." BB still wasn't paying attention to Cyborge, but he answered anyway. "The eggs are tofu too. So are the sausage patties, and the cereal has soy milk in it."

Cyborge stopped eating. "Tofu?" He immediately spit out everything in his mouth. "Aww man that's just nasty! And you promised no more tofu junk! You promised!" Cyborge then noticed that his friend wasn't even looking at him; instead he had been staring at Raven. "Ugh. Beast Boy, just go talk to her."

"What?" BB turned around and looked at Cy.

"Go talk to her. You're never gonna get anywhere unless you just talk to her." He smiled.

"You really think I sould?" He asked. Cyborge just nodded.

"Why not? He went to the Fridge and started looking for the regular milk.

Beast Boy smiled. "I'll do it." He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Raven. "So...what's up?" He tried to sound casual.

Raven looked up from her book. "Reading." Was all she said, then looked back down.

"Ummm...what you reading about?" BB asked.

"Poems."

"What kind of poems?"

"Dark Poems."

"Any that I'd like?"

"Not likely."

Beast Boy turned around to look at Cy. He mouthed "What should I do next?" Cyborge shrugged. "Umm...you..." Beast Boy began to panic. What should he say? "Your hair is very purple." Stupid move. That had sounded a lot better in his head.

"No duh." Raven responded.

Beast Boy paused, if he was gonna asked her anything it was now or never. "Umm...do you think that maybe sometime you'd wanna-"BB was about to ask the question when metal doors flew open. Robin was standing in their entryway.

"Well, look who's here." Cyborge said in a fake cocky tone. He was obviously still pretty pissed off about Robin's rudeness last night. Cyborge didn't take disrespect very well.

"Are you going to be like this all day?" Robin asked as he walked in.

"Only until you apologize." Cy answered.

"Apologize for what?!"

"What do you think? How about apologizing to us for that outburst you had last night. We were just try'n to help you!"

"I didn't _need _help."

"Sure didn't seem that way." Cyborge muttered under his breath.

"Why were you screaming?" Raven asked from the couch; she had finally put down the book of poems.

Robin paused. He wasn't sure weather to tell the truth or dismiss the subject. But of course since this is Robin he said "The screams were just like sleep talking. Nothing is wrong, I was just screaming without knowing it." Robin put on a solemn face. "It will never happen again. And..." He paused again. "And I'm sorry about yelling at you guys last night."

"We forgive you." Raven said before Cyborge could get out whatever argument he was about to have with Robin. "Tell us about the nightmare whenever." Raven then went back to reading her book.

"I didn't have a nightmare!" Robin blurted out.

"Sure. Whatever Robin." Cyborge took a big scoop of cereal from the bowl in front of him.

"I didn't!" Robin was starting to get angry.

"Fine never mind then. Anyway, Starfire has been waiting for you; she's in the training room." Raven immediately changed the subject.

"Training room? But she never goes there unless one of us do." Robin commented.

"Does now." Raven said shortly.

"Okay, thanks. I guess I'll go find her." Robin left.

"What's his deal?" Cyborge asked aloud.

"Don't talk like that Cyborge. You don't know what went on in his head during the...not nightmare he had last night." Raven raised her voice.

Cyborge lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Robin has had some really tragic life events." Raven got up. "Remember that time he thought he saw Slade? But he wasn't really there."

"Yeah."

"Well, when I went into his mind in order to see Slade through his eyes, I accidentally got a look at Robin's past.

"So?"

"He has had a really sad past. I think that maybe his...not nightmare has something to do with a part of his past."

"Raven, we've all had really disturbing pasts."

"Not like Robin's, just trust me on this. And just stop being so hard on him.

"Are you even gonna tell me what you saw in his mind?"

Raven gave one of her rarely seem smiles. "No." She then turned to BB. He had been surprisingly quite through out the entire time Robin was there. Almost like he was frozen. "And Beast Boy, what were you going to ask me?"

"Umm...never mind. It's not important." BB returned to the kitchen.

Read This too: OKAY! The end of chapter 2! This is not some of my best writing, but I felt like I really should write another chapter since chapter 1 was so short. And I know some of you might be pissed because this chapter hasn't introduced Batman, resolved all conflicts between the titans or even told you what Robin's dream was about. Don't worry. Two out of three of those things will happen in the next chapter! I just wanted to get this chapter out so that I could get begin the romantic relationship between BB and Rae. Or, sort of.


	3. The Kiss

CHAPTER 3

"Um, Star?" Robin cautiously walked into the training room and looked around for Starfire. He found her unmercifully beating the red punching bag in the corner. "Starfire are you alright?" Robin tentatively asked as he walked closer. She continued punching…and kicking.

"Ahhh Yaaa Uhhhh!" It was almost a sin to watch Starfire's delicate hands smash into the sand filled bag over and over and over (though she has fought villains more evil than a punching bag ).

"Starfire!" Robin yelled at point blank range. "Starfire snap out of it!"

A single tear rolled down her face when Starfire heard Robin call out to her. However, it only made her punch harder. Again and again her awesome alien strength beat upon the defenseless enemy until it finally collapsed onto the floor. The steel chain that had held up their trusty Titan punching bag for so many years had broken.

"Starfire what are you doing?" Robin was trying his best to stare her straight in the eyes. But when ever he found them, Starfire would turn the other way.

"I do not understand." She said softly. "We tried to help you. We wanted to help you." Starfire didn't say another word for fear that she would burst into tears.

"Starfire I tried to tell you last night. I didn't mean to yell. It was just—just a reaction. I'm really sorry." Robin responded. "I…" He studered. "I didn't know I had hurt you so deeply.

"No Robin. It was not what you did to me. But it was what I was not able to do for you."

"Huh?"

"I feel guilty, and that I have failed my leader. We could not defend you when you have protected us so many times in the past. When you woke up, angry and frustrated, I wished so much to have been in your dream with you. We could have fought together." Starfire finally looked into Robin's eyes.

Astonished, Robin looked back at her. Starfire felt guilty? GUILTY! He was the one who had yelled at her. He was the one who had been rude! Yet she was the one who felt guilty about last night's events. That should be him.

"I am sorry Ro—mmmmm" Starfire began to speak just as Robin leaned forward to kiss her. It was at that time that Robin truly realized how much he loved the amazing woman he held in his arms. Starfire had wanted to protect him and he treated her like dirt last night. This would make up for it.

So there they stood, in the sweaty, smelly gym. They were two teenagers who had finally found the love that had been missing for so long.

Their kiss could have gone on forever; time might have stopped for all I know. Robin and Starfire were wrapped around one another with their eyes closed and lips pressed. Their kiss wasn't sloppy and lustful like the kind that is seen too often these days. But instead a kiss that was pure and full of emotion.

Beast Boy unexpectedly sped into the gym. "Robin there's some one on the video phone for—oh" He had spotted the two love birds. "Um, I'll come back later." Robin and Starfire were too distracted to even notice his presence.

Panting, BB pounded on the elevator button to take him upstairs. When the doors opened Cyborg was standing there.

"Is Robin coming? The guy on the phone is pretty impatient." Cyborg said. "And BB…what are you jumping up and down?" It was true. Beast Boy could barely contain his excitement.

"STARFIRE AND ROBIN ARE KISSING!" He blurted out.

"What! Twenty minutes ago Starfire wasn't even on talking terms with him."

"Come and see for yourself!" Beast Boy grabbed Cy's arm and dragged him towards the gym.

"Oh I'm totally gett'n my camera out." Cyborg was almost as excited as Beast Boy. His right hand quickly transformed into a digital camera.

"Woah I didn't know you had one of those."

"I have a cannon attached to my arm and a camera impresses you." Cyborg sighed.

"Shhhh. They're _right_ here." Beast Boy smiled and pointed to the training room. "What should we do?"

"I vote sneaking." Cyborg and Beast Boy tip-toed behind the weight sets, unseen to the two smoochers.

"FLASH…click." The camera went off. Robin and Starfire broke apart so abruptly that both fell flat on the floor.

"What the hell was that!" Robin had steam coming out of his ears. He stomped up to Beast Boy, the smaller of the two offenders, and gritted his teeth as if he was about to do something he would soon regret.

"YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!" Beast Boy yelled out in a blink panic. "Cyborg and I were just alerting you about it! It's from um um…what's that guy's name." Beast Boy was speaking fast, clearly regretting his new job as a peeping tom.

"—Bruce Wayne!" Cyborg cut I in.

"Bruce Wayne?" Robin looked astonished. It was as though this news would nock him over faster than the surprise of Beast Boy and Cyborg be audience to his kiss.

"He seemed pretty impatient on the phone." Cyborg continued.

"You mean he's still on the line? How long did you guys expect him to wait?"

"Opps…" Cyborg blushed.

"I gotta get up there." Robin dashed quickly towards the elevator, leaving the other three titans in an uncomfortable setting.

Starfire touched her lips.

OMG! THE END OF CHAPTER 3! It has been _wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_ too long I know. Sorry I haven't written anything …I kinda forgot about the story. But now that I'm back I intend to finish what I started. Anyway, about the story…I know the kiss between Star and Robin was a little unexpected (not the mention long ). I didn't even intend to make it happen this early it the book. It just did. Hope you like where the story is going!


	4. Bruce Wayne

CHAPTER 4

"Is he coming?" The man from the videophone asked in a deep, harsh voice.

"Both Cyborg and Beast Boy went to go get him." Raven said without even looking up from her book. "They'll be here soon."

"Teenagers…" the man grunted before looking down at his watch. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

Raven took her eyes off the book of poems to glare at the stranger. It was the first time she had taken a good look at him since the man had first appeared on screen. He was wearing a simple black sweater with a crew neck cut. His hair was dark and his mouth curved down into a natural pout. The man's strong chin framed his face, which made him quite attractive (sorry I have a chin fetish…. it's weird I know). But his eyes; the eyes were what Raven found most fascinating. This character, Bruce Wayne, had the most amazing brown eyes she had ever seen. They were dark and hidden under thick eyebrows. His eyes revealed more about the man than he would ever hope to let out; they were almost a gateway into his very soul. From that moment on Raven felt she was drawn to him. He was dark and mysterious, much like Raven herself was.

"I'm here!" Robin burst through the doors. "Sorry I took so long."

Raven shook herself out of the daze she was in. Then blushed at her awkward manor. How long had she been staring?

"You took longer than expected." Bruce said in a monotone similar to Raven's. "I have a message for you from Batman."

"_The_ Batman?" Raven turned from Robin back to Mr. Wayne.

"My old mentor." Robin looked down at his feet and sighed. "I never thought I'd hear from him again."

"Well you left him without warning or– " The dark man stopped and look fiercely at Robin. "You know what you did."

Robin stared angrily back. "He was always worrying about me. I couldn't breathe when I was with him!"

"Well maybe he just didn't want to lose anybody again!" Bruce Wayne shot out of his seat. "He told me you were like the son he never had."

Robin stared blankly. "He never told me that."

"Maybe he thought you knew." Raven cut in.

Robin sighed. "What does Batman want?"

"There is a villain, new to Gotham. His name is Slade."

The boy wonder froze.

"You know him?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"We destroyed him." Robin said.

"And now he's back at large." Raven was breathing faster.

"Return from the dead huh? This is more dangerous than I thought. Well this Slade has been planning something. Something big. Something that could affect not just Gotham, but the whole world."

"What is it?"

(ok before u read this just know that it took me a REALLY long time to come up with a diabolical plot that could destroy the world. And I know that this idea is impossible but please…just humor me! And one more thing…if anyone else has better ideas for destroying the world PLEASE share them with me. I'm not very good at making up the thoughts of an evil mastermind )

"Batman believes that Slade has created an elaborate satellite system with strong magnets installed inside each. When the moon is situated in front of the sun the magnets in the satellites will push upon the moon. Disturbing its gravitation and circulation. The moon will permanently be held in front of the sun."

"Causing total darkness." Robin caught on.

"Yes, a permanent eclipse. Gotham has the most advanced satellite system in the world and Slade wants to get his hands on our technology."

Raven was breathing faster and faster. Last time the teens had seen Slade he had been after her. Her destiny, it was coming true and now Slade was gaining power and creating new schemes. But why total darkness? Why would any human, no matter how evil, want to live in a world where even the smallest beam of light shown through?

Robin noticed Raven and her hard breathing. He put his hand on her shoulder before turning back to Bruce. "What for? I mean why does Slade want total darkness?" Robin asked curiously. (Raven was glad she didn't have to ask)

"I am clears throat not sure. Neither is Batman."

"Let me guess. Batman needs _my_ help." Robin folded his arms and smirked.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Batman has invited you to Gotham." He said simply.

"Well why couldn't Batman ask Robin this himself?" Beast Boy asked. He, Cyborg and Starfire had finally caught up and entered the main room.

"Your phone has a tracking system does it not?" Bruce asked.

Robin nodded.

"Had Batman called from the cave he would have run the risk of revealing its secret location. Messages can be easily intercepted from phone to phone and Batman wouldn't want this one falling into the wrong hands. Therefore he asked me to call his former partner Robin and explain the situation."

"Why didn't the Gotham police call us?"

"_Because_ Batman doesn't want the Gotham Police involved yet. He would like to prevent a mass citywide panic that an outbreak which of Slade news would cause " Bruce said quickly. "Also, Robin will be staying with me during his visit to Gotham. I have the most advance security system apart from the cave. Therefore, the boy wonder will be safe when he is unarmed during his stay."

"Oh." Beast Boy sat down next to Raven.

"Anymore pointless questions?"

"Um, yea. If Robin's gonna be fighting Slade how can you say that he'll be safe and unhar…m….never mind." Beast Boy saw Bruce glaring at him and decided that his comment really wasn't that important after all.

"Are you coming then? Batman isn't one to be kept waiting." Bruce leaned closer to the screen.

Robin sat down and took a deep breath. "…Yes." He said confidently.

"Wait. What are you guys even talking about? Beast Boy and the others had of course been absent when Batman revealed all the important information. "So you're going to this guy's house to go work with Batman?"

"Slade's back at large. He's in Gotham. We need to stop him." Robin responded.

"That guy just wont die." Cyborg sighed.

"He wanted me last time. It's all my fault." Raven put her head in her hands.

"It's not your fault Rae. Don't say it is." Cyborg comforted her.

"I guess this means only one thing…ROAD TRIP." Beast Boy pointed out.

"No." Bruce cut in.

"No?"

"I will not have five teenagers rampaging though my house."

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne" Starfire, who had remained silent throughout this conversation, finally spoke aloud. "Does it not also mean that five teenagers in your house will mean five teenagers helping the Batman to capture Slade?

"I said NO." Bruce spoke more sharply.

"They'll help. I promise. And I'll keep my friends under control! Let them come." Robin was not one to use puppy-dog eyes but this was an emergency.

Bruce Wayne sat quietly for a moment as he carefully weighed the situation. "When you're in my house we play by my rules." He finally said.

"aww yea! We're going to Gotham!" Cyborg shouted.

"That means no exploring the house. You go where I say you can go. You work when it's time to work. I hope I've made myself VERY clear." The dark man gritted his teeth. "I'll have a jet pick you up tomorrow morning."

"No thanks." Robin said. "We can get our own ride."

"WHAT!" Beast Boy was on the verge of tears. "This guy offers us a first class ride on a fancy-smanshy jet and you want us to take that dinky old T-Car!" His lip quivered.

"Dinky? That car is state of the art!" Cyborg yelled into BB's face.

"We can make our own way. Tell Batman we'll be there in the before noon." Robin abruptly turned off the phone.

"I'll never get to go first class." Beast Boy mumbled

Robin walked to the doors. "Come on team. We have packing to do. We'll be leaving bright and early tomorrow. I wont have us going late." And with that, Robin retreated to his bedroom.

READ THIS TOO ok ok ok. Well I've brainstormed and I've done loads of research on Slade and to my dismay discovered that there is no possible way for Slade to be connected to Batman or Robin for that matter. So I'm changing the story a bit. It's still gonna be the same general story but with a new twist. Instead of the connection to Slade I'm going to put Raven's father in there. HE's now connected to Slade. And don't worry I'm not going to change the twist again I promise. Please don't be too mad. I mean, it's really hard to connect characters who weren't already connected in the comic books. But I have a really good plot idea with Raven's dad! I PROMISE! Don't forget to r&r!

As for the recap. Yes I'm pretty sure I've made it obvious that Raven has a thing for Mr. Wayne. I mean would you? If she was a little bit older I bet authors would have had the two hook up in the comic books lol. And I'm REALLY sorry I didn't write sooner but I'm only working by the creative urges I get every once in a while. Like most of you, I can't just sit down and write a good story when I'm not in the mood. Anyway, I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out soon!


	5. Answer your questions sorry not a chapte...

ANSWER UR QUESTIONS

sugarpony   
2005-04-11  
ch 4, anonymous---Well while doing my research I did discover about Slade and Deathstroke being the same person. But when I began writing the story I thought I would be able to connect them as like former partner, friend of the family or something like that. But it was really almost impossible to do. So that's why I'm gonna have to change the story twist. Thanks for trying to help tho!

MCLBLUE  
2005-04-11  
ch 4, signed---Thank's for the compliment! I like the idea of Raven and Bruce hooking up too…they are both dark and solemn and just look like they'd belong together And I'm glad u understand about the whole Raven's dad is Trigon and he's coming to earth thing. I don't think everyone understood that in the episode "Birthmark".

Chibi Lauryn  
2005-04-11  
ch 4, signed---I have a nose fetish too! My fetish's are nose, chin and eyebrows lol.

Pickles12  
2005-04-11  
ch 4, signed---yes Bruce Wayne is Batman. And I hadn't thought about BB and Cy using the picture for Blackmail…but that's a great idea! Thanks!

knightfire  
2005-04-11  
ch 4, signed---well there are two ways Robin left. There is the comic book version which is that Batman was always overbearing and being too protective so Robin couldn't do his job (I think I explained that a little bit in the 4th chapter) and decided to leave. And the TV show way (Adventures of Batman and Robin) which is that Batman was too cruel when dealing with suspects and even witnesses so Robin left him.

TigerHelix  
2005-04-12  
ch 4, signed---Yup Raven's dad is Trigon, I know. Did you watch "Birthmark"? I think at the end Slade is talking to him so that's why I'm adding him to my story. And I think ur rite, Bruce's eyes are blue (tho in the cartoon show's they're always dark brown or black) However, one of my favorite movies is "Batman and Robin" with George Clooney playing Batman. George Clooney has dark brown eyes. In my story I'm just thinking of Batman as George Clooney since I think he makes the best batman. Just go along…I sometimes add elements to characters that weren't there before, sorry. I'm glad ur reading so carefully. It helps to keep me in check of the characters and story line.

Neko Starfire   
2005-04-12  
ch 4, anonymous---yes yes I no…magnets. Stupid huh? And I know it could never happen but like I said I'm just really bad with evil schemes. Well, smog and smoke might be better but it wouldn't give an ever lasting darkness. Slade needs darkness that will be there permanently. But good idea none the less! Thanks so much.


End file.
